WW1: Yvonne Boune part 1
by SoshiUkiyo
Summary: All that I knew, my father was proud of what he did. Reminding me every day" Your mother was a filthy German, and you're just like her. You have her eyes, and face. You'll never be my son as long as you have that Blood of a German running deep inside of you." I started hated myself just as much as my father did. Maybe, I hated my mother just as much too….


Name: Yvonne Destrey Boune

Race: French and German

Family: Mother: Marlene Renee Schwarz/Boune (deceased), Father: Alain Elie Boune (deceased) siblings: none.

Age: 23

Height: 5 foot 11 inches

Sex: Male

Hair: blonde almost white

Eyes: blue with a purple ring around the pupil.

Body type: Lean with broad shoulders.

Weight: 167 LB

Little background:

I remember when I was still a child, my mother would hold me. Always telling me she loved me with all her heart. As if she knew something bad was going to happen any minute. Until one time my father came home. I was paralyzed as I watched my mother be beaten to dead by his friends and him. I never knew why until years later, when old enough to understand. My mother was German, hiding her true name Marlene Renee Schwarz. I still couldn't tell if I should have been mad, happy or grieve that she was gone.

All that I knew, my father was proud of what he did. Reminding me every day" Your mother was a filthy German, and you're just like her. You have her eyes, and face. You'll never be my son as long as you have that Blood of a German running deep inside of you."

I started hated myself just as much as my father did. Maybe, I hated my mother just as much too….

July 20, 1916

South side of the river in Somme

It's been a few days since I have been here, and all I could smell was waste. It burned the hairs inside my nose, leaving a stinging headache that left chills down my spine. Knowing that wasn't the only reason, till I had opened my closed eyes to look up in front of me. I felt my heart sink in to my stomach, Marquis my partner on the ride here a few days ago. His body dangling over the barbed wires, with a lifeless look a pond his face as he stared back with his cold dead eyes. It sickened me so; I had to turn my head. Seeing such a young man like him, my age, just wasted away in to nothing. I felt pity… then I saw my mother's face, which made tears jump to my eyes as I shake my head to remove the image.

I woke up in a startle as I heard guns shooting off to sit up straight in fear. The sounds echoed as I heard my unit screaming and cursing in foul language. One of the men next to me Aron screamed at me to get my ass up. I sat there dumbfounded, shaking in horror. "Get up god damn it! " he yelled more. I could feel my legs slowly rising my body up, shaking rapidly as if I was on stilts. Pew! " my eyes widen as I heard the rushing sound fly in front of me. I felt heavy, and everything was dark. I asked myself" am I dead?" my words running in my head until I felt the weight lift of my chest. My arms moved without me noticing. " A-AHhhhh! " I screamed on the top of my lungs. Aron's body was dead in my arms blood rushing to the open air as half of his head was missing. "o-oh god.." I said softly turning my head spitting the blood out from my mouth. As for the water in the trenched rushed to my pants soaking me with his blood. I wanted to cry until; three other men came to me covering my mouth telling me to shut up. I nodded my head sniffling after they removed their hand. They packed his body away as I shake looking at my hands. Filth and blood, I choked out a whimper as I smothered my hands in the dirty water. I didn't care...it was water I wanted this crimson color off me.

Through out the whole day, we might have lost at least 200 men…maybe more.

July 21, 1916

South side of the river in Somme

I woke up again with a slight yelp as I saw giant rats crawling across my feet. I kicked it hard as I could against the muddy walls. It jumped back up hissing at me with its bucked teeth bearing at me. I pointed my gun at it but then stopped turning it around. Thunk! I missed it as I tried to crush it with the butt of my riffle. It trying to run up in my pants as I stood up hunched kicking my legs around. The wet furry feel against my legs made me want to squeal out like a pig. The feeling of the claws added the extra effect as I stood up jumping around like a moron. Then someone grabbed me by my shirt slamming me against the wall" Knock it off you want to die! "He spat at my face as the rat run out of my pants. He stared at it, then back at me with a glare" pathetic…a rat...What kind of man like you gets scared of a rat "he said dropping me. He turned around grabbing his riffle sitting down. Staring at me with disgusted glares as I puffed my cheeks up in a frustrate, didn't help me much only made him a little more annoyed. "Putain Idiot..." I heard him mumble under his breath. I sighed and ignored him as I scraped my nails against the riffles neck.

It's close to lunch now. I'm still shaken about everything I've seen so far, and top of all that, my feet ached terribly as I lifted my left foot taking the shoe off. I about gagged as I smelling the moisten sock that covered my wrinkled foot. Skin started to bubble up, some split open showing irradiate red skin under. It was the most distribing thing I've seen. Some had it worse as I noticed a man 7 people away from me; he was doing the same thing.

July 22, 1916

South side of the river in Somme

I woke up with a startled. I dream about I was dead, but still could hear, see and feel everything. They threw me in the corner with the others. I wanted to cry and scream out so they knew I was still here. It didn't take long until I felt little paw like hands crawl all over me. I was screaming inside as I saw it stick its nose in my face. Making its squeaking sounds, as it went in for my head wound. That was when I had woken up with a jolt.

I watched the rest of the day with people being rushed to be separated, so the Spanish flue didn't spread anymore than it did. To tell the truth, I think that's what was killing us off more than just being killed by guns. Some men had dysentery, just throwing up just as fast as they breathed. Might I add crapping all over themselves at the same time.


End file.
